


火精灵

by smallboot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallboot/pseuds/smallboot
Summary: 关于为什么本文是六章的枪呆和莫德雷德但依然叫剑莫不叫枪莫的事
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, 剑莫
Kudos: 4





	火精灵

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文新发：）

莫德雷德戴上了头盔。她只觉得自己的心脏里面有一把火，一刻不停地燃烧着，她的血肉被填入其中，作为柴薪燃烧着。她举起剑砍向敌人的时候就闻到了那股烧焦的味道，之后一直没有散去。  
该怎么形容这种焦糊味，这种味道不同于村庄燃烧发出的气味。比起这些味道，更像是钢铁。机械。她的脑海里突然出现了这样词。对，机械。是机械运转得太快太久后，才会发出的味道。  
她凝视着村庄的残骸。并没有看多久。只有她带上头盔的短暂时刻，她可以暂时忽略内心的躁动。她的身旁有一口井，黑漆漆的，看不到底，但是有水流的声音。  
我可以实现你的愿望。她突然听见有人同她说话，莫德雷德本能地握住了剑柄。  
不要害怕，我没有恶意。声音如此说到。  
只要你把我从井里拉出来，看到那根绳子了吗？拉动那个绳子，你就能看见我，和困住我的牢笼。  
莫德雷德扫了一眼绳子。  
“我不信。”她回答。直觉告诉她没有这样的好事。  
远方来的骑士，只要你把我放出来，只要你开口，你想要的东西我都能给你，堆满山洞的黄金，数不尽的珍宝……我都可以给你。  
“哼，我对这些不感兴趣。”  
那爱呢？你想要爱吗？  
莫德雷德顿住了，没有接话。  
啊，风告诉了我你的心声。我听见了。真是奇怪！我有能力让所有人都爱上你——但是你却想要爱上别人。世界上的爱有很多很多种——让我来看看，有血缘上的爱，有对君主的爱，还有期盼着憧憬着的爱，这些都不是你想要，对吧？你看到过这些东西是如何变质的……就像把香甜的瓜果摆在桌上，一开始清香扑鼻，到后来苍蝇来了，瓜果也在腐败，最后化成了一摊泥水似的东西。你不想要这样的东西，你在探求永恒。永恒，就像天上闪烁的繁星，就像地下埋藏的宝石。  
莫德雷德很少这样安静。她聆听着声音，仿佛在聆听什么箴言。她松开了剑柄。“你能做到吗？”她问到。  
你已经找到了替代的方案，不是吗？不要再像爱君主一样爱她，不要再像爱父亲一样爱她。她是神明，你要当她最虔诚的信徒。接受她的赐福，服从她的命令，低下你的头颅，献上你的生命。但是骑士大人啊，没有什么爱是永恒的，或者说所有的爱都是永恒的。支撑你挥剑的到底是什么——我看到了山丘，你把剑刺入她的胸膛，你的爱变过吗？只是增加了别的东西罢了！要解决你的问题，甚至不需要动用我的法力，你已经在做了，献祭，你自己选择了走上祭坛……但是我可以给你另一个选择！真正值得使用我法力的选择，你可以完成你生前未完的事业，或者，我能给你更长的生命……  
“闭嘴！”莫德雷德未等声音停下，就斩断了井边的绳索。精灵的声音让她有些耳鸣，她扶住额头，品尝到了一股甜腥。时间到了，火焰又要燃起来了。  
“把井填上。”她命令手下的士兵。她很少这样冷静。  
“我们回圣都去。”莫德雷德说到。


End file.
